


Two Peas in a Pod

by karkatlovessoup



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: College AU, F/M, Medical School, leorioxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatlovessoup/pseuds/karkatlovessoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio and Tate are best friends studying for finals at Heavens University. They find that they may be more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!

Leorio and Tate walked into Leorio's dorm, stuffed from the pizza from the new place on campus. "Hey looks like Kurapika is out. Probably with Chrollo," Leorio said with a tinge of jealousy. 

"So how's it going with you two? Didn't you mention that Kurapika had a thing for you or..?" 

"Oh no nothing happened with us. I mean I kinda liked him but I told him that I had my eye out for someone else.." Tate looked over at Leorio, noticing a slight blush on his cheeks and tried to make eye contact with Leorio. 

"Hey let's study. I don't want to fail this final. Then I definitely won't get my degree."

Leorio and Tate were doctors in training at Heavens University. They were lab partners and best friends, like two peas in a pod. Well at first they hated each other, but they got over that and now, one week before they graduate, were faced with the biggest problem they have ever faced. Finals. But they decided to face this problem together. 

Leorio and Tate studied all night and would've kept going, if Kurapika hadn't gotten back so late, eager for sleep. 

"I should probably get some sleep too and get back to my dorm. Can we meet up before the test?" Tate asked, then shortly dismissed herself from the room. Tate saw the reluctance on Leorio's face when she looked back at him before she left. His expression made it seem like he really wanted Tate to stay, but she quickly dismissed it and left. 

• • • • • • 

The next day, Leorio and Tate reviewed the study material and went to class. They slowly but surely worked during the whole class period, just barely finishing before class was over. 

"That was... "

"Rough," Leorio finished. "We should go grab some tea to calm down. We deserve it after all this work." Leorio flashed a grin and Tate smiled back and chuckled at Leorio's grin. 

"Come on. The tea is waiting for us."

• • • • • •

Leorio grabbed both cups of tea and sat one in front of Tate and one in front of himself. Leorio, attempting to be a gentleman, burned both his hands in the process. 

"Here I'll fix you up. We can run by the classroom and use their medical equipment."

• • • • • • 

When they got to the classroom, Tate took Leorio's burnt hands into her own. She worked on his hands, Leorio gasping in pain every once in a while. 

"Wow these burns are really bad." Tate looked up and met Leorio's eyes that were already staring at her's, glancing down at her lips. Tate realized that they were just inches apart, and blushed bright red. She can admit that she had feelings for Leorio, but she didn't realize until now how much she liked him. She looked down at the floor and away from Leorio, only to have her head, guided by Leorio's hand, back looking at him. He leaned forward, softly kissing her lips. She melted into his soft lips, kissing back. 

He broke this kiss off and looked straight into her eyes. "Thank you for helping me through this year. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have the motivation to work as hard as you did. You were a the best lab partner I ever had. I-"

Tate cut him off. "Why are you talking like I'll never see you again? I mean you just kissed me. You can't just leave. Stop with all this cliché crap. Come on let's get more tea. It's too cold to drink now." Tate grabbed his bandaged hands and walked with him, side by side until they reached the café. 

Leorio looked at Tate with a look of gratefulness and love. "Hey, how about we stay together. We're two peas in a pod. I need yo-"

"Again with the cliché crap. Of course I'm staying with you. Like you said, we're two peas in a pod. I want to be with you, too."

Tate and Leorio left the café together, and basically stayed that way forever. Partners in crime. Best friends. Two peas in a pod.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i wrote it late at night pls ignore spelling and grammar mistakes and the cliché ending.


End file.
